A cam assembly comprising a cantilevered cam is positioned above each fill valve in existing beverage filling machinery. The cam is intended to concentrically rotate to thereby open the associated fill valve at appropriate times to fill successive bottles or cans with an appropriate amount of beverage.
In the course of time, cam rotation becomes wobbly or eccentric due to wear, resulting in lack of precision in filling.
Normally, the eccentricity problem can be solved by periodically replacing the cam assembly, which is both expensive and requires substantial non-productive down time for the filling machinery, especially when considering the number of such cam assemblies in each filling machine as well as the large number of filling machines in operation.
Heretofore, it has not been possible to quickly, inexpensively, and effectively solve the above-mentioned eccentricity problem.